memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (film)
The following are ''Star Trek'' parodies and references in film. 0-9 ''The 40 Year Old Virgin'' Goaded by his work mates, a nerdy guy who's never "done the deed" only finds the pressure mounting when he meets a single mother. To emphasize his nerdiness, the main character is an avid science fiction fan who has a lot of unopened collectibles. To "help" his situation, at one point a friend gives him a pornography collection including a film called Star Nuts which parodies Trek and Star Wars. This is also probably a reference to Space Nuts, although the segment was clearly made for this movie, and other parts of it can be found in the DVD extras. ''50/50'' When Adam, the main character, shaves his head for chemotherapy, his buddy Kyle says he "looks like a Klingon, like Worf from Star Trek". A ''The A-Team'' A bogus movie sent to Murdock as part of his escape stars "Reginald Barclay," which had been played by the original Murdock Dwight Schultz. Schultz himself appeared in an after-credits scene involving Murdock. ''Above Us Only Sky'' In one scene of this 2011 German film, Paul addresses his wife, Martha, as "Mister Spock". ''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' In this film, Jim Carrey – as Ace Ventura – does impressions of several characters from . While investigating an empty pool for clues as to the abduction of Snowflake, the dolphin mascot for the Miami Dolphins, Ace impersonates Captain Kirk, holding his sunglasses as though they were a communicator. As Kirk, Ventura "records" a log entry into his sunglasses, complete with William Shatner's clipped dialogue, stating: :"Captain's log, stardate 23.9, rounded off to the... nearest decimal point. We've... traveled back in time to save an ancient species from... total annihilation. So far... no... signs of aquatic life, but I'm going to find it. If I have to tear this universe another black hole, I'm going to find it. I've... GOT TO, MISTER!" Ventura then jumps forward to look at a drain in the pool and, with his face in the camera, impersonates Montgomery Scott: :"Ah just can't do it, captain. Ah don't have the POWER!" And Dr. McCoy: :"For God's sake, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a pool man!" ''Act of Valor'' Senior Chief Miller chides Christo for not having seen Star Trek before starting the interrogation. ''Airheads'' After the rock band, The Lone Rangers, take over a radio station and spend some time talking on air, DJ Ian the Shark shouts into the microphone "Warp speed, Mr. Sulu." ''Airplane II: The Sequel'' While the original Airplane! movie was a parody of airplane disaster films, the second picture parodied science fiction, including Star Trek, with scenes such as: * The doors aboard the Mayflower hiss open with the same sound effect used for the doors on the in and . * The Mayflower is equipped a "worp drive" sic, an obvious reference to Star Trek s warp drive. The maximum speed is "worp 0.5", which is the first speed ordered by Kirk in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. * The "voice-activated doors" at the Alpha-Beta Lunar Base are activated by the user imitating the door sound effect from the The Original Series. * Commander Buck Murdock is played by William Shatner, who plays him in the vein of Captain Kirk. Lloyd Bridges reprised his role as Steve McCroskey that he had previously played in the original. Interestingly, he had been seriously considered by Gene Roddenberry for the Original Series part Shatner was ultimately cast in. * Commander Murdock is confronted with "this thing that has red lights that keeps going back and forth" which seemingly has no other function. The prop, is in fact, part of the Regula I set from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, where it serves the same function. The same prop later appeared in , , and frequently on The Next Generation, Voyager, and even Enterprise, although some of these times the blinking lights were blue instead of red. (The prop even appears in some non-''Trek'' films such as Last Starfighter, as noted by internet reviewer Mr. Plinkett of Red Letter Media in his Star Trek: Generations review.) Later, Murdock is confronted with "lights that are blinking out of sequence", a reference to the computer displays on the bridge of the Enterprise in TOS. * Murdock orders "a complete file on everyone who's seen The Sound of Music more than four times." The Sound of Music was directed by Robert Wise, who directed Star Trek: The Motion Picture and stars Christopher Plummer, who later played General in . * While gazing through a periscope, Commander Murdock is astounded to find the Enterprise flying through space. ''Alien: Resurrection'' (1997) Shortly before the Betty arrives at its destination at the beginning of the movie, a computer game is seen running on the screen of one of the bridge stations, showing the destruction of a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. Two of the Betty s crew were played by Ron Perlman and Winona Ryder, whereas Brad Dourif appeared as a scientist with Leland Orser as on of his victims. Raymond Cruz played the part of a soldier aboard the military science vessel Auriga where Nicole Sarah Fellows was seen as one of the Ripley clones. The computer game destruction sequence was that of Chang's Bird-of-Prey featured in , re-purposed as that of the Duras sisters' Bird-of-Prey in . ''Almost Famous'' At one point, the main character kisses a woman after telling her he will boldly go where many have gone before. ''Another You'' As the main characters are in a mental hospital one of the patients stars an impersonation of Captain Kirk. ''Argo'' Featuring Bob Gunton, Victor Garber, and Keith Szarabajka. During a meeting discussing ways to extract a group of US Embassy staffers hiding from Iranian revolutionaries holding most of their co-workers hostage, CIA agent Tony Mendez mentions Star Trek: The Motion Picture before making his pitch to use movie scouting as the cover for the operation, and name-drops John Chambers as someone who could help them on it; Chambers played a significant role in the operation in both the film and real life. In addition, Mego action figures of Kirk, Spock, and a Klingon, along with a small model of the Enterprise, are among the numerous pieces of sci-fi memorabilia seen on the bookshelves of Mendez's son's bedroom. ''Armageddon'' Written by J.J. Abrams and featuring Jason Isaacs. After having been asked by the United States government to save the world from an impending impact event, Rockhound (Steve Buscemi), member of the drill team briefed by NASA, shows his enthusiasm by uttering the famous line "Beam Me Up, Scotty!" Austin Powers films Although the movies are parodies of various James Bond films, the so-called "Fembots" in the first movie – Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery – are a parody of the androids seen in . They are even described as "the latest in android replicant technology". ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Marvel Comics' adaptation starring Chris Hemsworth, Zoe Saldana, Benedict Cumberbatch, and Idris Elba. Visual effects by Industrial Light and Magic. Spiderman says "I'm being beamed up!" when he gets sucked up into Thanos' minion's ship. ''Avengers: Endgame'' Marvel Comics adaptation starring Chris Hemsworth, Zoe Saldana, Benedict Cumberbatch, and Idris Elba. Visual effects by Industrial Light and Magic. When discussing theories of time travel, War Machine (played by Don Cheadle) mentions Star Trek as one of the possible sources of information. B ''Back to the Future'' (1985) Before attempting to convince his father to accompany his mother to the upcoming local "rhythmic ceremonial ritual", Marty McFly (Michael J. Fox) dressed in a radiation suit, wakes George (Crispin Glover) and introduces himself as "Darth Vader" – an extraterrestrial from the planet ; the pronouncement closes as he gives the requisite Vulcan salute, a custom common to its people. In the deleted extended version Marty also mentions that the Supreme Klingon was ordering George to take the Human unit known as Lorraine to the dance. The film starred Christopher Lloyd and Thomas F. Wilson. The Delorean time machine from the trilogy, designed by Star Trek alumnus Andrew Probert, appeared in issue #5 of Star Trek - Legion of Super-Heroes among other time-traveling devices. ''Bad Taste'' In 's debut 1987 feature film, a town is invaded by aliens, who use people as meat for their fast food chain. The two main characters converse: "They've probably got a base up there or something." "They don't need a base. They beam down from their spaceship." "Well maybe they haven't seen ''Star Trek, Ozzy." ''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman In this animated movie, Detective Bullock (voiced by Robert Costanzo) describes a plasma rifle as "something out of Star Trek." Other voice actors in the movie include Tara Strong, Kevin Michael Richardson, David Ogden Stiers, John Vernon, and Timothy Dang. ''Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey'' Another film that parodies "Arena." While Bill and Ted are watching the episode, they are visited by their android duplicates (aka "evil robot us-es"). The androids drive them out to Vasquez Rocks, the location where "Arena" was filmed, and the ensuing sequence duplicates the camera angles and editing from the "Arena" scene Bill and Ted had just been watching. ''Boomerang'' While watching an episode of The Original Series with his girlfriend, Eddie Murphy's character, Marcus Graham, talks about how he is a Trekkie. In the discussion they talk about the fatality rate of the non-regular cast members on the away team. Later, Marcus Graham brags about how he knows everything about Star Trek. He mentions that he knows Kirk's first name, James T. Kirk, and Spock's last name, Spock Jenkins, and that he is one of the Jenkins boys from Vulcan. ''The Boondock Saints'' When Ivan Checkov introduces himself, Murphy McManus jokes "Checkov? Well, this here's McCoy. We find a Spock, we got us an away team." ''Bullyparade - Der Film'' This 2017 German movie features several characters from the 2004 movie (T)Raumschiff Surprise – Periode 1, including Jürgen Thorsten Kork (James T. Kirk), Brigitte Spuck (Spock), and Schrotty (Montgomery Scott). While in the 2004 movie their uniforms resembled those from TOS, in this iteration they are reminiscent of the uniforms used in the alternate reality movies. C ''The Cable Guy'' This dark comic film, released in 1996, stars Jim Carrey (see also: In Living Color) as a lonely, television-obsessed cable TV installer named Chip Douglas. In the film, the fanatical Chip befriends Steven (played by Matthew Broderick), his latest "customer". In what is perhaps the most memorable scene in the film, Chip and Steven visit a restaurant, where they engage in a staged jousting and fighting tournament. During one of the fights, Chip begins to picture their fight as the battle between Jim Kirk and Spock in the TOS episode . He battles Steven – whom he refers to as "Jim" – while handling his poleaxe like a Vulcan lirpa and vocalizing the highly-recognizable music used during the "Amok Time" battle sequence. The real music from the episode begins playing in the background as Chip and Steven continue to duel. Also, on a list of Cable TV company employees, a Jean-Luc Picard is found. For the record, Andy Dick portrays the Medieval Times host who assists the two combatants. See also: ''Canadian Bacon'' Characters in this 1995 political satire mention Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan on a list of movies where "the black guy dies first". A Star Trek: The Motion Picture promotional photo of William Shatner can also be seen in a montage showing famous Canadians living in the United States. ''Cannibal! The Musical'' This musical is about the trial of supposed cannibal was an early project by Trey Parker, who later went on to co-create South Park, a TV series mainly notable for also featuring numerous Star Trek references. The pre-credits segment shows a lawyer's dramatic and damning retelling of Packer's crimes, leading to Packer exclaiming "but that's not the way it happened". These words were lifted from a line by Kirk in , a fact which was acknowledged in the "Drunken Director's Commentary" for the movie. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Marvel Comics' adaptation featuring Alan Dale, Steven Culp, and a painting of Neal McDonough. Star Trek: The Motion Picture is on Cap's list of things that popped up in between World War II and the present day to become familiar with. ''Captain Fantastic'' A character with a sheltered upbringing talks about Doctor Spock, which is confused with Mr. Spock. ''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' The main character, Chris is a big sci-fi and space fan and has a lot of Star Trek memorabilia in his room, including a model kit of the original series Enterprise. His teacher, Ms. Fistergraff asks him if he likes Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan and he replies that it's his favorite one. (The film also features Michael McKean.) ''Chasing Amy'' In a scene near the end, while at a science fiction convention Alyssa's partner sees someone with pointed ears, although although this person remains off-screen. Alyssa explains that it's a Vulcan. ''Chicken Little'' In the Hollywood version of the film about Chicken Little's life, Chicken Little has an appearance and mannerisms similar to James T. Kirk, with Abby Mallard in a role like that of Deanna Troi or Nyota Uhura, Fish Out of Water speaking in a role similar to Spock or Data, and Runt of the Litter having a similar appearance and mannerisms to Worf. Chicken Little's ship also resembles the [[Constitution class#Refit|redesigned Constitution-class starship]]. ''Chicken Run'' When Mrs. Tweedy snags the airplane the chickens are in, the "Scottish" chicken calls out "We've picked up a cling-on, captain – and the engines cannae take it!" The Scottish chicken also says "We're giving it all we've got." ''Clockstoppers'' Director Jonathan Frakes included the line "Make it so, Number One" in this film, as an in-joke tribute to his role in . ''Close Encounters of the Third Kind'' The character of Roy Neary has a Klingon model hanging above his desk. Teri Garr had a leading role in the film. ''The Coneheads'' At the end of this film's teaser, a RADAR operator is watching on television while the Coneheads' spaceship appears as a blip on the RADAR screen. The music cue from the "Arena" scene (a stock cue from Sol Kaplan's score to ) segues into a similar melody in the film's score (by David Newman), leading into the main titles. The film also recycles stock footage of stars streaking by at warp speed from Star Trek: The Next Generation. ''Contact'' While discussing the design for a spaceship, one of the assistants comments that the ship should have photon torpedoes. Also, a UFO believer protester is holding a sign saying "Beam Me Up". ''Curious George 2: Follow that Monkey! The theater phone directory has a brief scene where it says "For Klingon please press 'Cha!'". ''Crimson Tide When the submarine USS Alabama is damaged in an attack and with a nuclear first-strike order hanging overhead, Lieutenant Commander Hunter, the sub's XO, asks one of the sonar technicians to desperately get the radio repaired in order to verify if their order to launch has been recalled or not. When the young crewmember seems rattled, Hunter attempts to motivate him by asking if he had ever watched Star Trek. When the young man replies affirmatively, Hunter asks him if remembers an episode where the Klingons were going to blow up the Enterprise, leading Captain Kirk to call down to Scotty and demand more warp speed. He then compares himself to Kirk and the technician to Scotty and asks if "Scotty" can handle the task. "Scotty" replies "Aye, captain." Later, when Hunter prepares to retake the sub from the trigger happy captain, he calls down to the radio room and tells "Scotty" that "Captain Kirk" needs "warp speed on that radio." The sequence was shown onstage during the official Star Trek 30th Anniversary studio celebration, as a prime example of how deeply Star Trek as a phenomenon had permeated in popular awareness and American culture, and is included in the registration of the event, released in 1996 as the celebratory documentary, Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond. ''Cruel Intentions'' The character Kathryn has the line "You'll be like Picard. Boldly going where no man has gone before." ''Cube 2: Hypercube'' In the film several people are trapped in cube-shaped rooms of a hyper-dimensional tesseract, where different alternate quantum realities coexist. One of the captives reveals that before he was captured, he had heard rumors that the place they were in was related to . Another asks: "You mean like, Beam me up, Scotty?" D ''Daddy Day Care'' Peggy's son supposedly can speak only in Klingon, in a reprise of a widely circulated urban legend. ''Demolition Man'' While walking through a weapons museum, killer Simon Phoenix (played by Geordi La Forge consideree Wesley Snipes) asks "Where are all the phaser guns?" The film featured Bill Cobbs, Bob Gunton, and the voice of Adrienne Barbeau. Also, it was edited by Stuart Baird. ''A Dennis the Menace Christmas'' In this 2007 direct-to-video movie, co-starring Louise Fletcher, a scene features a future old man version of Dennis, wearing a costume reminiscent of a red Starfleet uniform. ''Detention'' This 2011 satirical horror film contains a number of references to Star Trek. At a costume party, host Sander is dressed in a 24th century command red Starfleet uniform, claiming he is dressed as "Captain Jean-Luc Picard setting off some pheromones". He is mistaken for an ice skater. Later during the party he talks about his limited edition LeVar Burton Star Trek pinky ring. Later yet during the party, a Billy goes upstairs and apparently ends up in Sander's room, where a toy phaser and an Enterprise model are in evidence. Later in the film, in a segment set in 1992, Karl Verge prays that god give some food to Ehiopian kids because seeing them bums him out during "Star Trek Next Generation". Later sander talks to Verge about how he will turn into a douche bag like Spock. ''Doctor Detroit'' A title card at the end of the film claims there will be a sequel entitled "Doctor Detroit II: The Wrath of Mom". ''Dog Soldiers'' At one point early in the movie, the soldiers suspect they have been put in an unwinnable training scenario, with one soldier calling it "the Kobayashi Maru test". ''The Doom Generation'' Early in the movie, X says "beam me up, Scotty" as he is requested to leave a car. ''Drop Zone'' In the movie a security guard speculates Klingons might be bringing food. Spock, and toupees in the original series are also discussed. E ''Entourage'' In a post-credits scene of the movie based on the [[Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (live action television)#Entourage|TV show Entourage]], George Takei plays a fictionalized version of himself officiating the wedding of Lloyd. Ari dismisses him as "Sulu". ''E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial'' Regrouping in a park after breaking free from containment and fleeing in a van, Greg (K.C. Martel), a friend of Elliot's (Henry Thomas), asks why can't E.T. "... just beam up?" to his spaceship. E.T.'s spaceship seen in the beginning and climax of the film was designed by Ralph McQuarrie, conceptual designer for the aborted Star Trek: Planet of the Titans feature. Its Oscar-winning sound effects editing was provided by Ben Burtt. Star Trek: The Motion Picture effects alumni Douglas Trumbull and Richard Yuricich were once again recognized by the Academy with a nomination for Blade Runner, however Industrial Light & Magic won the Oscar that same year in the category of Best Visual Effects for this film. ''Ex Machina'' At one point, Nathan urges Caleb to "make this like Star Trek; engage intellect", as if he is Kirk and Caleb's head is the warp drive. ''Explorers'' Explorers is a 1985 science fiction film. At one point during the movie, upon entering the alien ship, one of the characters says that they're going where no man has gone before. F ''Fack ju Göhte'' In this German school comedy, a group of "nerds" is saved by two girls, pupils of the main character. After being saved, one of the nerds says "The Federation extends its eternal gratitude". Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story! :See Family Guy. ''Fanboys'' In this film mainly centering around Star Wars fans, Star Trek fans are depicted as a rival group, who often clash with the films protagonists. In the scene in Riverside, Iowa, one of the protagonists fights with a Star Trek fan dressed up as a Vulcan in a manner reminiscent of the famous fight scene in , complete with calling "time out" in the moment T'Pau stopped the fight in the episode. The two groups engage in various debates such as whether or not Darth Vader could take on the Borg Collective in a fight or who would win in a fight between Han Solo or James Kirk. Seth Rogan's character calls Han Solo a bitch, in reply of Jean-Luc Picard being called gay, and a large brawl ensues, ending in the large statue of Khan Noonien Singh and Kirk fighting (which actually doesn't resemble the characters at all, because of the fans fearing a possible lawsuit from ) being destroyed as Seth Rogan loudly wheezes "KHHHHAAAAN!!!". The group are later provided with vital blueprints of the Skywalker Ranch from William Shatner who claims he can get hold of anything, including Jeri Ryan's underwear. Also in the DVD special features, two cast/crew members are seen play wrestling, where one will only release the other after he admits that he touches himself while watching . ''Fantastic Four'' (2015) In the opening scene, showing young Reed Richards in school, working on the plans of his teleporter device, one of his classmates teases him by uttering "beam me up, Scotty". The film co-stars Reg E. Cathey. ''Fight Club'' (1999) After they have established their illegal, underground Fight Club, Jack gets asked by Tyler which celebrity he would love to fight if given the chance. Without any hesitation Jack answers, "Shatner. William Shatner". ''Final Cut: Ladies and Gentlemen'' In this feature-length experimental film, depicting a love story by editing together various clips from cinematic history, a shot of Persis Khambatta as Ilia and Stephen Collins as Will Decker from Star Trek: The Motion Picture can be seen. ''Flight of the Navigator'' Max, the robot ship, yells out "Beam me up, Scotty!" The film also has Star Trek cast members Cliff DeYoung and Raymond Forchion. ''Free Enterprise'' (1999) This film focuses on a group of friends, all of whom are avid science fiction and Star Trek fans. Trek is mentioned throughout the film, along with others such as Soylent Green and Logan's Run, and the characters often use direct quotes. The film also stars William Shatner, who plays an exaggerated version of himself. Shatner actually only agreed to the role when the writers rewrote his character in the comedy as an over-the-hill, womanizing alcoholic, which allowed him to poke fun at himself. The film was directed and co-written by Robert Meyer Burnett, who can be seen in the documentary Trekkies 2 and was heavily involved in the [[TNG-R|remastering of Star Trek: The Next Generation]]. Author Mark A. Altman served as the movie's co-writer and producer. As both men are avowed "Trekkers" themselves, the characters in the movie also serve as their proxies. Legendary in fan circles became the inclusion of "The Forgotten Gene" in the end credit roll, a reference to the Original Series Producer Gene Coon. In retrospect, the film can be considered an early precursor of the wildly popular, and heavily Star Trek referencing, sitcom The Big Bang Theory, in which Shatner has also made an appearance, under very similar conditions he had made for Free Enterprise. ''Frequently Asked Questions About Time Travel'' A character claims to hate Trek, based on having seen only one movie, the first. However, from his description it becomes clear he is talking about a Star Wars movie. ''From Paris With Love'' Jonathan Rhys Meyers' character says he watched the The Original Series as a kid, and was a fan of Nyota Uhura. ''Futurama'' films :See Futurama. G ''Galaxy Buck: Mission to Sector 9'' From the creators of Veggie Tales, this show follows Buck Denver as he works on behalf of the Galactic Mission Board, a missionary organization. * - official site * ''Galaxy Quest'' Featuring Rainn Wilson. A witty and insightful satire of the Star Trek franchise, the personal lives of the actors, and "Trekdom". Aliens who have built an entire civilization upon TV broadcasts of a Star Trek-style science fiction TV series called Galaxy Quest have come to Earth to seek the aid of the cast, believing them to be real heroes. After several major mishaps, the cast eventually take on the roles of their TV show counterparts, engaged in a real battle for survival against a malevolent alien menace. In the end, it is the dedication of the fans who understand the minute details of the imaginary futuristic technology of the show that saves the day. Coincidentally, the rights to Galaxy Quest are now owned by former Star Trek franchise owner Paramount Pictures, which acquired the film when it purchased original distributor DreamWorks in 2006. Additionally, visual effects company Industrial Light & Magic, having already done, and continuing to do so for the vast majority of the , has been the lead effects company for the movie, whose responsibilities included the construction of the studio models of the titular starship. External links * * * ''Garden State'' A "knight" (i.e. employee) at Medieval Times says a phrase in what he claims is Klingon. ''Godzilla'' ''Godzilla'' (1998) The Japanese vessel that Godzilla destroys early on in the film is called the Kobayashi Maru. ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' The dubbing of the film calls weapons "phasers". ''God Bless America'' Roxy, the female lead, reveals herself as a Star Trek fan and defines the prime directive of the duo's killing spree as interfering with the cultural evolution of a pre-warp civilization. ''GoldenEye'' Starring Famke Janssen. A Russian programmer, Boris Grishenko, is attempting to hack into US Government computers; he has a rotating icon in the lower left hand corner of the screen. Two of the graphics included are the TOS communicator and the TNG communicator. ''A Goofy Movie'' In a brief shot, a couple of comic book reading nerds are seen wearing Star Trek-style uniforms, dressed up as Kirk and Spock. ''Guyver'' In this 1991 film adaptation of the Japanese anime starring Michael Berryman, Spice Williams, and Jeffrey Combs, sound effects from the Star Trek features and The Next Generation are used frequently throughout the film. For instance, the elevator doors of the Chronos Corporation have the same sound effect as the holodeck doors, and the laboratory doors have the same hissing sound as the doors of the from and the doors of the Enterprise from Star Trek: The Motion Picture, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Star Trek II: The Search for Spock, and . Before Sean Barker transforms into the Guyver in front of the Zoanoids and his girlfriend, Mizki Segawa, the hand phaser sound from The Next Generation is heard, and when Mizki opens the trash compactor in the laboratory, the warning beeps on the Reliant s targeting computer from The Wrath of Khan is heard. H Halloween Although not acknowledged in the movie, the mask worn by the movie's iconic killer is an altered James T. Kirk mask. ''Happy Birthday'' In this 2003 Hungarian film, András, the main character says Captain Picard's line from : "Someone once said that time was a predator that stalked us all our lives, but I rather believe that time is a companion that goes with us on the journey, and reminds us to cherish every moment because they'll never come again." ''A Happy Event'' In a scene of this 2011 French comedy, the pregnant Barbara and her partner, Nico are watching The Original Series on television. The opening is seen, complete with Alexander Courage's main title theme and the French dubbed version of Captain Kirk's opening lines. After the scene, a CGI animation of Barbara's fetus is seen floating in space (a lá 2001: A Space Odyssey), accompanied by Courage's score. ''The Heat'' The john whose wrist Mullins twists painfully implies she's doing the Vulcan neck pinch by shouting "What are you, Spock!?" ''Heavy Metal'' While flying a large starship, a pair of stoned pilots pass by the destroyed remains of a ship similar to the refit-style from Star Trek: The Motion Picture. The Enterprise had its nacelles blown off and most of the secondary hull destroyed. The registry on the saucer section was NCC-170-1. ''Houseguest'' As Kevin Franklin is channel surfing, all of the scenes are of people getting slapped. One of the scenes is Uhura slapping from . ''The Hunt for Red October'' (1990) Featuring Gates McFadden, Timothy Carhart, Boris Lee Krutonog, and Daniel Davis. Cast member Scott Glenn was considered for Jean-Luc Picard. Footage of the Soviet submarine Konovalov firing a torpedo was used in the mirror universe-styled titles for the two-parter . The sub Dallas is portrayed by the USS Houston, which inspired the 's interior sets. The radio call sign of the aircraft carrier is "Starbase". Gregory Jein, Inc. was contracted for the studio models, which meant he was not available as such for Star Trek: The Next Generation in the second half of 1989. I 'I Bought a Vampire Motorcycle'° Nick Oddie, the bike owner, says to his girlfriend, "Let's get out of here - Warp Factor Eoght." ''I Love You, Beth Cooper'' Featuring Alan Ruck. Denis calls his medical skeleton "Doctor McCoy". ''Ice Age'' As the group is sliding through an ice tunnel they pass a frozen UFO. At that point in time the Human holds up the Vulcan hand greeting. ''Indian in the Cupboard'' The story revolves around Omri, a young boy whose magic cupboard can bring alive toys. In a short scene, Omri takes several action figures into the cupboard, including a Cardassian and a Ferengi (played by Erik Stabenau). ''Insidious'' One of the paranormal researchers looking for signs of paranormal activity instead stumbles upon a "Starfleet series one" action figure. However, his excitement is somewhat tempered by the fact that it would have been worth more had it not been taken out of its packaging. ''Iron Sky'' Iron Sky is made by the same Finnish production crew who worked on Star Wreck: In the Pirkinning, which was a great success and gave them enough confidence to make a film about the Nazis on the Moon conspiracy theory. At one point we see a number of spacecraft going up to attack the Nazis, among them Starfleet type ships, and even more obvious nods to other science fiction series such as a TARDIS. J ''Jason X'' The tenth film in the was a sci-fi horror slasher film. A science lab on the starship in the film had a scanner scope with a blue light similar to those seen in The Original Series. The ship was also equipped with medical nanites, a holodeck-type room and an android crew member (played by Lisa Ryder, who also appeared in Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda and Earth: Final Conflict). When trying to think of a way to escape the mass murderer Jason Voorhees from the starship, the main protagonist (played by Lexa Doig, who also appeared in William Shatner's TekWar and Roddenberry's Andromeda and Earth: Final Conflict) who had been cryogenically frozen in 2010 and woken up in the 25th century, asked a crew member of the starship if they could beam off the ship. The crew member was puzzled about the question, as he didn't understand the reference. Later on in the film, Jason was turned into a cyborg by nanites. ''Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back'' In this 2001 film by , the two titular characters, chased by the police for kidnapping a chimpanzee, run through the famous Vasquez Rocks location, mostly known as the sight of Kirk's fight with the Gorn captain in . They hide at the so-called "Arena Diner", located just under the distinctive rock formation prominently seen in the episode. ''Jetsons: The Movie'' The main storyline involves George Jetson being promoted to a new job overseeing an asteroid that's being mined. He finds out that his predecessors disappeared mysteriously. Subsequent investigation reveals that a race of aliens that live there, the Grungies (a sort of cute ape-gremlin) are trying to prevent the destruction of their homes by the mining operation. Everything is resolved much as in "Devil In The Dark" with the Grungies agreeing to cooperate by working at the mine to recycle old ore. ''Jobs'' This biopic about Steve Jobs depicts Jobs settling on "Apple Computers" as the name of his company after rejecting Steve Wozniak's suggestion that the company be called "Enterprise Computers", because he doesn't want Star Trek names. ''John Dies At The End'' Featuring Clancy Brown and Daniel Roebuck. Detective Appleton says he's not a Star Trek fan. ''John Wick'' A number of the henchmen John Wick kills are wearing red, an intentional reference to redshirts. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' The paleo-vet states that she's a doctor, not a telemarketer. ''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'' asks how to get into the Crime Syndicate's base in a parallel universe, and that universe's says they need a "multi-frequency anti-encryption analyzer replicator pack." Flash responds "some of us don't speak ''Star Trek." K ''Kill Bill: Vol. 1 's film begins with the phrase "Revenge is a dish best served cold", identified as "an old Klingon proverb", taken from The Wrath of Khan. Later, The Bride (Uma Thurman) describes Sofie Fatale (Julie Dreyfus) as "dressed like a villain from Star Trek". ''Koyaanisqatsi'' (1982) This 1982 experimental documentary film features a montage of television images, which includes a brief shot of Chekov assaulting Mara from . Later Industrial Light & Magic effects camera man Robert Hill, who as such has served on several , had been one of the principal cameramen and editors on the documentary. L ''Larry Crowne'' Starring George Takei. One of the characters comments that he thinks is unfairly dismissed when compared to Star Trek and The Next Generation. ''The Langoliers'' One of the characters threatens to another that he will demonstate mister Spock's Vulcan sleep hold. ''League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' Dorian Grey pulls a "McCoy-ism" when he tells the League during their attempt to save Venice from collapse "I'm an immortal, not a gazelle!" ''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' As Nemo destroys the Nightmare King with the King of Slumberland's royal scepter, the specter zaps the same sound effect as the phasers used in The Wrath of Khan, The Search for Spock, and . ''Loaded Weapon 1'' James Doohan appears in a small cameo as "Scotty" (wearing a police uniform) in this 1993 comedy, repairing the coffee machine, complaining with his thick Scottish accent: "I'm giving her all she's got, captain!". Also, the main villain of the movie is played by William Shatner. ''Logan's Run'' During the ending scene of this 1976 science fiction film (based on the novel by George Clayton Johnson and William F. Nolan, featuring a music score by Jerry Goldsmith and stunts by Bill Couch), an extra can be seen doing the Vulcan salute on camera. ''Look Who's Talking'' Mollie is talking about the famous child doctor, Dr. Spock to which James Ubriacco says "she's getting upset over a Vulcan..." ''Look Who's Talking Now'' When Mollie (played by Kirstie Alley) is working as a mall elf, she replies to a little girl in the crowd: "No, I'm a Vulcan", which is an obvious reference to Alley's role as Saavik in The Wrath of Khan. ''Loose Cannons'' During a car chase one of the bad guys shouts "Warp speed!" to which his partner responds "No! Not warp speed!" The film featured Ronny Cox. ''The Lost Boys'' In a scene where three boys are attempting to flee a vampire lair before sundown, they reach their borrowed car and pile in. One of the boys tells another (who got in behind the wheel) to "Burn rubber!" He tries to comply, but the car is in reverse and nearly goes off a cliff before the driver can stop it. After a moment's hard breathing, the first boy says "Burn rubber! does NOT mean warp speed!" M ''Madea's Witness Protection'' Starring Tyler Perry. Madea makes the Vulcan salute. ''The Man from Earth'' The film features Star Trek alumni John Billingsley, Richard Riehle, David Lee Smith, and Tony Todd. At one point the character played by John Billingsley says "All right Spock, I'll play your little game." At another point, towards the end of the movie, the character played by Tony Todd says "I'm gonna go home and I'm gonna watch ''Star Trek for a dose of sanity''". Jerome Bixby also wrote the script for which included similar story elements and also dealt with the subject of immortality. ''The Man Who Knew Too Little'' When he is stopped by policemen, Wallace (Bill Murray) explains he's Captain Kirk and the starship Enterprise is waiting for him to beam up. ''Manchester by the Sea'' In one scene, Patrick is having a lighthearted argument with his friends on whether Star Trek is "good". ''Merry Christmas, Drake and Josh'' When Josh is arrested by the police, his registry reads "NCC-1701". ''Mr. Holland's Opus'' Glenn Holland (Richard Dreyfuss) mentions several science fiction series (including The Twilight Zone) to a boy, yet he doesn't recognize any of them. Finally, when he mentions Star Trek: The Original Series (he recites Kirk's opening narration), he seems to know that one. Mr. Woodcock Actor is listed as "Trekkie" in the end credits of the film. ''Munchie Strikes Back'' During the movie Munchie says "Beam me down." ''Muppets From Space'' One of the alien enthusiasts carries a sign stating "Beam Me Up." After Ed is invited to journey into space he says "...You mean to... boldly go..." then suddenly the Star Trek: The Original Series theme by Alexander Courage starts playing in the background. The film featured F. Murray Abraham in the cast, and spoofed one of Brent Spiner's scenes from Independence Day. ''Mystery Science 3000: The Movie'' :See ''Mystery Science Theater 3000.'' N ''National Lampoon's Senior Trip'' One of the characters in this 1995 comedy, Travis Lindsey (played by Kevin McDonald) is a hardcore Trekkie, who believes that the class visit to Washington DC is actually a joint Klingon-Romulan plot to overthrow the Federation, and thus follows the class bus by his car, trying to prevent its arrival to the capital. The film features many Star Trek references and jokes, including Travis in his recreation of the original series Starfleet uniform, phaser and communicator, accompanied by a rubber doll Lieutenant Uhura. He also has a self-built "command bridge" in his home with self-made paper cut-outs of The Original Series crew plus Geordi La Forge, and one time he addresses an Asian man as "Mr. Sulu". The film features Nicole de Boer and Matt Frewer in the cast. ''Neon Genesis Evangelion: You Are (Not) Alone'' In the scene where main protagonist Shinji Ikari is being taken to NERV headquarters by Misato Katsuragi, his ID card has the letters "NCC:1701A". The Net Six minutes into this 1995 thriller the camera pans across the desk of computer programmer Angela Bennett (played by Sandra Bullock) revealing a Star Trek III: The Search for Spock collector's glass. It is one of six collectibles offered by Taco Bell in 1984, and shows the description of fal-tor-pan alongside an illustration of Spock wearing his hooded white robe. New Jack City Featuring Bill Cobbs. Pookie tells Appleton that smoking crack at the Carter Apartments is called "going to the Enterprise," using "Beam me up, Scotty" as a way to describe the high. Night of the Comet Featuring Robert Beltran. At one point, a character says "Beam me up, Scotty". O ''Oblivion'' The script was written by Star Trek novel author Peter David, and featured George Takei, Julie Newmar, Carel Struycken, and Mike Genovese in the cast. A drunk Doc Valentine, played by Takei, looks at his whisky bottle and states "Jim, Bean me up." Later in the movie Doc Valentine states "Damn it Stell, I'm a doctor not a miracle worker!" Doc Valentine asks for a tricorder. One of the characters uses the Klingon phrase, "It is a good day to die." ''Over The Hedge'' Computer animated film, with one of the voices being provided by William Shatner. During the end credits, Hammy mentions , when he says, "Just like Khan in Star Trek II!" P ''Paris, Texas'' In this 1984 film by , the eight-year-old Hunter (albeit mainly a Star Wars fan) wears a red pullover with the Motion Picture Enterprise on it. The film co-starred Dean Stockwell. ''The Parole Officer'' The Parole Officer is a British comedy film starring Steve Coogan. The title character complains of the incompetence of his team at one point, and says that if they were searching for Spock, they would probably come back and say, "Sorry, we can't find him." ''Paul'' In this 2011 science fiction comedy starring Simon Pegg, a short part from can be seen on a TV at Comic Con at a stand selling realistic head masks from various franchises, including the Gorn, Balok's puppet, Locutus of Borg, a 24th century Klingon, and the Mugato. Also at Comic Con, extras are seen dressed dressed in TNG-era red, as well as TOS-era yellow. Later, Clive and Graeme (Pegg) visit Vasquez Rocks and reenact the Gorn fight from the same episode, with the help of a Gorn head they apparently purchased from the stand mentioned earlier. After Paul makes his entrance, he sarcastically jokes that he stunned Clive, who had fainted upon seeing him, with a phaser, to which Graeme excitedly replies "You have a phaser?". He doesn't. Graeme and Clive speak Klingon when they don't want to be overheard. Paul recognizes it as Klingon. Paul is said to be from an M-class planet. ''The Pest'' Pestario Vargas (John Leguizamo) is at one point forced by Scottish mobsters to do an impression of Scotty, saying "Captain, I cannot do it, the dilithium crystals are breaking off. She's gonna blow". ''Please Stand By'' A forthcoming film starring Dakota Fanning as an autistic Star Trek fan who enters a script writing contest for the franchise. Alice Eve co-stars as her sister. ''Plots with a View'' In this 2002 British comedy about two rival undertakers, a recently deceased woman is revealed to be a Star Trek fan with a love to Spock by her widower, which she kept as a secret from others. Then, Frank ( ) arranges a Star Trek themed funeral for her, with the corpse as well as the attendants dressed in Starfleet uniforms and Vulcan ears. The priest – also having Vulcan ears – begins his speech with announcing the current stardate and then talks about their late comrade's ultimate voyage into the unknown accompanied by a "Trek-ish" music fanfare. ''Police Academy 5: Assignment: Miami Beach'' A cop played by Matt McCoy sneaks up behind a bad guy and give him the Vulcan neck pinch. After the thug falls to the ground the cop's partners look at him stunned. He holds up his hand in a Vulcan hand greeting in his right hand and in his left hand he shows a hypodermic needle filled with a knockout drug. The film also featured David Graf and Rene Auberjonois. ''Poltergeist III'' Mrs. Moyer says that driving the kids' carpool is like piloting the Enterprise. ''The Pompatus of Love'' In the movie several guys trying to talk about relationships using the Prime Directive as a reference towards modern-day relationships. ''The Prince and Me'' Stacey watches and on her new television set during a discussion with Paige. R ''Ratcatcher'' The phrase "boldly went where no man has gone before" is used. ''Ready Player One'' A science fiction film which makes many references to 1980s pop culture, featuring Simon Pegg with visual effects produced by Industrial Light and Magic. When the recently deceased James Halliday, the creator of the virtual world OASIS – the only commercial refuge left to humanity in the late 21st century – reads his video will, he does this while lying in a photon torpedo casing that serves as his coffin. The torpedo casing is draped with the 23rd century Federation flag, emulating Spock's funeral at the end of The Wrath of Khan, along with several floral wreaths shaped as Starfleet insignia and one that resembles the TOS Enterprise positioned around the coffin. In Parzival's and Art3mis' apartment is a bat'leth. ''The Running Man'' In this 1987 movie set in the future world of 2019, dominated by aggressive reality television programs, Mic (Mick Fleetwood) says "Mr. Spock, you have the conn", to which (true to the dystopian nature of the movie) one of his men replies: "Who's Mr. Spock?". Ben Richards and his girl both wear gold suits, and other two guys, red. Two guys are dead. Besides Fleetwood, the film also features Dey Young and Wayne Grace in its cast. ''RV'' The horn of the Gornickle family's RV plays the Original Series theme by Alexander Courage. Also, when Bob (Robin Williams) starts on the trip, he gives the order, "Make it so, Number One". S ''Serial'' Harvey (Martin Mull) hears his daughter saying "Beam me up, Scotty", and he comments, "Star Trek'', I always liked that show''". The film co-starred Sally Kellerman. ''Shoot or be Shot''/''Shooting Stars'' This low budget film features a group of indy film makers working on a pretentious dogma project in the desert when they get attacked by a deranged screen writer played by William Shatner who tries to force them to shoot his script. The film has two different titles, one of them "Shooting Stars" clearly refers to Shatner's most famous role. The film also features Julianne Christie and Scott Rinker. ''The Silence of the Hams'' Antonio Motel (Ezio Greggio) does the Vulcan salute in one scene. ''Soldier'' This 1998 movie was described as sharing an universe with Blade Runner by its writer, but also includes a number of Easter eggs referencing other universes, including Star Trek. Specifically, the service record of the main character Todd, the titular soldier, includes a Nibian moon campaign and the Antares maelstrom war, both references to The Wrath of Khan. ''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' :See South Park. ''Spaced Invaders'' This film is set during Halloween, and includes, among a recurring group of townsfolk, a woman dressed in an Original Series-era red Starfleet uniform. ''Space Jam'' tells , referring to the glowing, alien basketball: "That looks like something out of ''Star Trek", referring to the glowing spheres in . The film featured the voice of Frank Welker. ''Spaceballs The Mel Brooks film parodied several popular sci-fi movies including Star Wars, Star Trek, , and . Several moments of Trek-ness stand out in particular. First, there is a short scene with a Scottish engineer named "Snotty" (All-New Dating Game host Jeff MacGregor) whom Commanderette Zircon (played by future DS9 guest star Leslie Bevis) says "Snotty beamed me twice last night. It was wonderful." After Zircon suggests President Skroob be transported to the command deck, Skroob says "What the hell? It works on ''Star Trek." "Snotty" beams Skroob about fifteen feet into the next room only to find he has beamed the president's head on backwards. He manages to reverse the process and reassemble Skroob, who opts to WALK to the command deck, which is just outside his office. The merchandising scene – which included ''Spaceballs: The Toilet Paper, Spaceballs: The Cereal, and Spaceballs: The Flame Thrower – was poking fun at the innumerable merchandising ventures made under the Trek brand, modeling its naming convention after The Motion Picture. Later, Lonestar, the hero, attempts to do the Vulcan neck pinch unsuccessfully. The guard he's doing it to corrects him and he knocks the guard unconscious. He later performs the pinch on another guard after attacking him with shaving cream. For the record, the film also features Tim Russ in one of his first screen roles as one of several Spaceball soldiers literally "combing the desert" (using ridiculously over-sized combs) for the escaped prisoners. When asked about his progress, Russ' character (who is using an over-sized Afro pick with another black Spaceball soldier) raises his helmet's visor and angrily responds "We ain't found shit!" Brenda Strong also appears as Dr. Schlotkin's nurse Gretchen, and Dey Young is one of the diner waitresses. Felix Silla appears as a dink, Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton provide the dink voiceovers, Dick Warlock plays the Vulcan neck pinch guard and worked as stunt coordinator, Harold Michelson was the art director, Ken Diaz worked as makeup artist, Elaina P. Schulman and Dione Taylor as hair stylists, Syd Dutton created the matte paintings, and John Eaves, Grant McCune, Tom Pahk, Debbi Nikkel, Christopher S. Ross, David Sosalla, and Ron Thornton worked on the models for Apogee, Inc. Mike Washlake, Bob K. Cummings, Denney Pierce, and Brian J. Williams performed stunts, Dane Farwell doubled Bill Pullman and Jesse Wayne doubled Mel Brooks. Charmaine Nash Simmons worked as wardrobe supervisor for the women, Frank Detone, Jr. as rigging grip, and Armin Steiner as scoring mixer. A matte painting used as set extension for the Mega Maid set in the film was reused in the The Next Generation first season episode as set extension for the underground city on Mordan IV. An animated series was created based on the movie, which itself has some Trek-references. File:Tim Russ, Spaceballs.jpg|Tim Russ in Spaceballs File:Snotty.jpg|Snotty File:Mordan IV set extension matte painting.jpg|The matte painting set extension in "Too Short a Season" Space Chimps Children's parody film featuring chimpanzee astronauts. The chimps speak of the "final frontier" and also mention "photon torpedoes". ''Spring Breakers'' A drug dealer called Alien while showing of his stuff calls his bed as the USS Enterprise. ''Star Trek'' porn parodies Fourteen pornographic parodies of Star Trek have been made so far between 1990 and 2013. The films parody several episodes of The Original Series and The Next Generation, with some references to the feature films as well. The first nine parodies were part of the Sex Trek-series, all written by Star Trek: The Next Generation writer and reference book author Marc Cushman, under the pseudonym . The first film, Sex Trek also known as Sex Trek: The Next Penetration, was directed by Scotty Fox in 1990. It was followed by four VHS sequels from 1991 to 1994. Sex Trek II and III were also directed by Scotty Fox, Sex Trek IV and V'' were directed by Mark Stone. These films were produced and distributed by the Moonlight Entertainment studio. The original saga was followed up in 1999 with two DVD releases: ''XXX Trek: The Final Orgasm (aka Sex Trek: The Final Orgasm or Porn Comixxx 1: XXX Trek) from the Dreamland U.S.A. studio and Sex Trek: The Man Eater (aka XXX Trek or XXX Trek: The Man Eater) from the Erotic Angel studio. These two, apart from being written, were also directed by Cushman. The first five films of the series were re-released as a five-DVD boxed set titled The Entire Chronicles: Sex Trek by the Arrowhead Productions studio in 2005. In 2006 the Platinum Blue Productions studio continued the saga with two new DVD releases, again written and directed by Marc Cushman, Sex Trek: Charly XXX and Sex Trek: Where No Man Has Cum B4. Star Trix: Deep Penetration was the tenth adult parody from the Muffia studio in . This Ain't Star Trek XXX was the eleventh adult parody, written and directed by Axel Braun and co-written by Roger Krypton, produced by Hustler Video in 2009, after the theatrical release of . The film was the first of the parodies that was professionally lit and filmed on sets, and actually closely resembled those of The Original Series. A sequel, also by Hustler Video, named This Ain't Star Trek XXX 2: The Butterfly Effect came out in 2010, directed by Axel Braun and written by Axel Braun and Marc Star. Star Trek: The Next Generation - A XXX Parody, written and directed by Sam Hain and produced by Digital Sin, became the the thirteenth film in the series of porn films in 2011. Though called a parody, the film stands out from the series, as it doesn't try to make fun of Star Trek, but is more like a serious fan film with sex scenes. The fourteenth adult parody was the third film in Axel Braun's This Ain't Star Trek-series. This Ain't Star Trek XXX 3: This Is a Parody, produced by Hustler Video, came out in 2013, after the theatrical release on . It was the first of the films to feature the alternate reality. ''Sex Trek'' On stardate 6969.9, the starship Plunderer (a vibrator on a string) is on course to penetrate the planet Uranus in search of intelligent life willing to work for minimum wage. Legend has it that Uranus is inhabited by Asshole-people, who can change their appearance by the use of hypnotic suggestion. They also apparently eat a lot of beans, and have caused the atmosphere to have a high methane gas content. The crew beam down dressed in non-threatening beach clothes as to not arouse suspicions of their exploitative intentions. Captain Quirk discovers that for three million millennia the Assholians, who are a nation of sex starved women, have lived in the black void waiting for the arrival of the visitors. The Asshole-people knew they were coming because they had the Book of Things to Come (the final draft shooting schedule for the episode). After Dr. McJoy pronounces Seaman Bob (a nondescript crewman without a five-year contract) dead prematurely, Bob is buried. A Dingon vessel assumes orbit around the planet. The Dingon commander Cur Raff, a nemesis of Quirk, beams down. Quirk offers to make Uranus a non-union sweatshop with 20% of the profits going to the leader of the race. Cur Raff offers to make the planet a military dictatorship, leaving the leader to rule the planet. When it becomes apparent that the Asshole-people are trapping the crew into a world of illusions, they attempt to find the Assholians telephone, to give the ship their co-ordinates. The planet is left for Cur Raff, but he escapes as well after the women show the Dingon their true appearance. External link * ''Sex Trek II: The Search for Sperm'' In this porn parody of , USS Plunderer NCC-1769 (a model made out of three plastic dildoes and a fake boob) continues its mission to exploit distant new worlds and races for the United Federation of Earth Corporations. Six months after the trip to Uranus, on stardate 3207.3, the Plunderer encounters an unknown ship. The crew is rendered in stasis when an alien woman beams over. When the crew regain mobility, Mr. Sperm is found unconscious in the sickbay with his penis removed. His brain is gone as well because it was located in the genitals. The crew follow the ionized cum trail left by Sperm's penis to the planet Thewomb, inhabited by women only. A landing party beams down deep into Thewomb. Captain Quirk orders Seaman Bill to pleasure one of the women on the planet, because there is a bald-headed captain with an English accent in Starfleet just waiting to take Quirk's job if he made any wrong moves. Bill dies when he touches both of her nipples at the same time. The alien woman who stole Mr. Sperm's penis, attaches obedience collars to the landing party. As punishment the collar can make the wearer ejaculate continuously. After the women have shown Yeoman Gland a good time, the abducting alien asks Quirk to cum where no man has cum before with her. Quirk steals her control bracelet and Doctor McJoy retrieves back Mr. Sperm's penis. External link * ''Sex Trek III: The Wrath of Bob'' Spacedate 27032.1, about a year after the visit to Uranus, at the other end of the galaxy, the USS Plunderer goes to yellow alert when the planet Uranus propelled by its gases approaches them. Two alien women appear in sickbay, who say they have come for McJoy. The women beam out before McJoy finds out who they are. The ship gets stuck in an uranal lock with the planet and cannot escape even with KY-jelly. Latrina, high priestess of the Uranialites welcomes Quirk to beam down. Seaman Bob's grave is found to be empty. The uranal lock is dragging the ship into the atmosphere towards its destruction. The landing party find "His Majesty", Bob, metamorphosed by the fertile soil of the planet to have a five-foot penis. Bob intends to avenge his fate of never being able to have sex with anyone with his massive penis on Quirk by taking over his ship. The landing party is trapped into the void, but Mr. Sperm takes one of the women into a nipple-pinch where she will do anything he asks. He uses her to release the ship and beam the landing party back to the Plunderer. Bob fires his cum-cannon at the ship. The Plunderer returns fire with a condom torpedo, capping Bob's penile cannon. The Uranialite women are beamed aboard just before Bob's left testicle explodes, destroying the planet surface. The crew leave Uwhore in charge of the bridge, while they go down to the transporter room to welcome the women on board. External link * ''Sex Trek IV: The Next Orgasm'' In this porn parody of the Q story arc from Star Trek: The Next Generation titled "Too Cute for Comfort", on stardate 6969.1, the starship Intercourse (a low quality CGI model of the ) is halted in space by a powerful alien. She abducts Captain Jean Pierre Prickhard from the bridge. In a void, she introduces herself as Cute from the Cute Continuum. She wants asylum on the Intercourse and in exchange gives Prickhard his hair back and the sex drive on a 19-year old. The Intercourse rescues the captain back from the spatial anomaly. In retaliation Cute sends Commander Will Dyker away from the ship to a pleasure planet, but fulfills his fantasy of seeing Counselor Joy with another woman. Cute, impersonating Counselor Joy, gets Lt. Georgie La Toosh and Whoopi involved in a three-way in Ten Forward. After everyone else has gone to sleep, the android Lt. Commander Dildo is left as the autopilot on the bridge. Cute in the form of Whoopi comes to have sex with him, and allows Dildo to have an orgasm. Stardate 6969.6. Cute has become a nuisance on the ship. Prickhard and Lt. Woof plan to lure her to the sickbay by having sex with Dr. Beaverly Gusher, to examine the entity and to find out how to get rid of her. Beaverly turns out to be Cute in disguise. The Cute Continuum, an energy cloud of superior beings of pure intellect, intercepts the ship. Cute is taken back by her kind. Prickhards hair disappears as well. External link * ''Sex Trek V: Deep Space Sex'' In this porn parody of Star Trek: The Next Generation, on stardate 6969.4, the starship Intercourse is investigating a strange power source on the planet Rigel Omega Beta III. On the surface, Ensign Pussy finds a visor, that lets the wearer see through clothing and makes him or her give into their sexual urges. An alien entity observes them and beams up with the away team to feed on the sexual energies of the crew. On the ship Lt. Georgie LaToosh sees the entity and notices that its getting stronger. The crew surmise it is connected to the alien visor. Prickhard intends to beam the visor into space where it can be destroyed. Prickhard brings the counselor to the holodeck instead, where he opens up about his desire to return to the womb, the counselor reveals she has been trying to get Jean Pierres attention for the past seven seasons and gives him the alien visor to wear. Lt. Commander Dildo suggests they might drive the alien away if they stay celibate for a day, but the plan doesn't seem feasible. LaToosh suggests they might try to overload it by all having sex at the same time. The plan works and the being blows up. External link * ''XXX Trek: The Final Orgasm'' In this porn parody of , on production date 12099, the starship Intercourse (a low-quality CGI model reminiscent of the Enterprise, but with nacelle pylons pointing downwards) under the command of Captain Quirk is looking for the starship Spermius that has vanished in the Gamma Triangula III system. Through telepathy Mr. Sperm senses the sex lives of four hundred Horny men coming to an end. The captain is called to the bridge from the holodeck where he was having R&R with a holographic green Rigelian woman. The ship has encountered a massive living organism, a gigantic vagina in space, that sucks the ship in and begins to drain the life force of the crew. Mr. Sperm reverts mentally to infancy when the alien being contacts him telepathically. All the male crew members are beamed into the vagina, Where illusory women appear to have sex with them. Mr. Sperm fears that the entity will only grow in size and strength until it takes over the entire universe. Mr. Sperm communicates telepathically to the alien about his experiences of the nature of Human men. The ship is immediately released and the vagina travels away back to the far reaches of the galaxy to find lesbian sex. External link * ''Sex Trek: The Man Eater'' In this porn parody of , on production date 122998, the Intercourse is on it's way to conduct routine medical examination and pizza delivery to the archaeological team on planet Omega Beta Alpha Delta IV. Doctor McJoy is reunited with his former lover Nancy Mooner, but she appears different to each crew member. She looks like Nurse Christine Chapstick to Security Officer Dunsel, who tells her there are several officers like him on the ship. She sucks all the sperm from his body, almost killing Dunsel. Captain Quirk is irritated that he was not the first to get laid on the mission and wants the alien creature destroyed. Lt. Uwhora sees the alien for who she is but she is briefly hypnotized to see her as the creature of her innermost desires. Yeoman Gland cheers up the captain in the turbolift. The alien appears as a Horny female, T'Ping T'Pang T'Boom, to Mr. Sperm. But she cannot digest Mr. Sperms green sperm. Mr. Sperm and Doctor McJoy realize Nancy is a shapeshifting semen sucker. She appears to Quirk as a Dingon woman. But it turns out the shapeshifter is a male creature from a species that cannot create sperm on their own, so they must suck it from other creatures. Doctor McJoy kills the alien with a phaser pistol. This movie was re-released in 2010 as This Isn't Star Trek: A XXX Parody. The only change is the removal of the original titles and the addition of the the new title. External link * ''Sex Trek: Charly XXX'' In this porn parody of and , on production date June 27th, the starship Intercourse is dispatched to Deep Space Station 69 to retrieve Charly Walker, the lone survivor of a spaceship crash, marooned on a desolate planet for twenty years. Charly turns out not to be a old man, but a hot babe in her early 20s. She is beamed on-board without her clothes. During her medical exam, Charly switches consciousness with Nurse Chapstick. She conjures lightning bolts to hit Yeoman Gland, because of jealousy over the attention she receives from Captain Quirk. Charly destroys Deep Space Station 69 before they have a chance to warn Quirk, that Charly just wants to use the crew as entertainment. Charly has sex with Yeoman Gland to find out more about Quirk. Charly transfers her mind into the body of Quirk. In the body of the captain she goes to the transporter to have sex with the transporter chief. Doctor McJoy and Mr. Sperm get drunk after they see the captain begin to metamorphose into a woman. Bummed out by the fact that she cant have multiple orgasms in a male body, she transfers into the body of a crew woman to have sex with Mr. Jackoff on the bridge. Captain Quirk is revived with Viagra. While the captain distracts Charly who is partially in the computers as well, McJoy and Mr. Sperm turn on all the power of the ship to overload Charly. She leaves the ship, when they make the computer solve the equation of Pi. External link * ''Sex Trek: Where No Man Has Cum B4'' In this porn parody of , on production date June 20th, the Intercourse has encountered a space shuttle orbiter from the year 2006. They attempt to save the shuttle from being sucked into a black hole. Protected by the latex shield, they have just enough time to beam over. The away team liberates what appear to be Earth porn stars Katie Morgan, Rita Faltoyano and Malibu from a malfunctioning suspended animation tube. In another tube they find a man who claims to be Harcourt Fenton "Harry" Balls (Ron Jeremy). With both ships engines working they push away to safety. Harry explains he was a fan of the porn stars in the early 21st century and took the girls with him when he left Earth in the stolen shuttle. The powers possessed by the three women turn the crew against the Captain, when he feels that the girls are getting too much attention from the men. Katie uses her powers to appear as Yeoman Gland and takes Harry on an illusion of an alien planet. The crew begin to age as they have sex with the porn stars. Mr. Sperm finds out that the women aren't actually Human. They are in fact members of the extinct Cocksuckian shapeshifter race and that Harry must have encountered them after he left Earth. It then turns out that Harry Balls is an alias as well, he is in fact a porn star of some renown, who fled Earth after a republican took over the country. The crew abandon Harry and the girls on a desolate planet. External link * ''Star Trix: Deep Penetration'' In this porn parody of and , the starship Intercourse has received a distress call from the planet Nofun, where a Gorn-like creature is wreaking havoc. Scotty beams captain Dirk down to the wrong planet, where an Orion slave girl wants to pleasure Dirk. On Nofun, Dirk fights the creature in hand-to-hand combat with no pants on and defeats it by throwing a rock at its head. Dirk beams back to the Orion girl to finish where they left off. On the Intercourse, Uhora has gotten sick with small cocks. In the sickbay, Dr. McJoy cures her while the captain watches. A Stringon saboteur has disable the ship's sexdrive, while a Stringon battle cruiser approaches the ship. The Stringons demand Dirk surrenders the Intercourse to them. Commander Shock attempts to get the information out of their female Stringon captive on how their sexdrive was disabled. When he pleasures her, the sexdrive turns on again as it was tied to her level of arousal. The Intercourse fires on the attacking Stringon ship and blows it up. External link * ''This Ain't Star Trek XXX'' In this porn parody of , it is the 23rd century. The Enterprise is on a recon mission in the outskirts of the Neutral Zone when they detect a distress signal caused by a suspension capsule malfunction. They find an old Federation-type vessel, from the mid-21st century, the . Of the four passengers who have spent two hundred years in the suspension capsules, two are alien females, a Human male in the malfunctioning capsule and one who didn't survive. Spock is ordered stimulate the two females from stasis. One of the female aliens, Ruth (wearing a uniform similar to the one worn by the android Andrea in ), tells Spock she was dipped into Venus fluid moments after her birth. The male wakes up in sickbay and states he is Commander Khan Noonien Singh of the SS Botany Bay. Kirk orders Lieutenant Marla McGivers to interrogate Khan. They meet him at his quarters on deck 4. After inviting him to dinner, Kirk leaves McGivers to make Khan feel at home. The second alien female, Chandra, is beamed aboard. She is a Vulcan in pon farr. Khan wants to take control of the Enterprise, in order to take leadership of the galaxy. Khan orders the submissive McGivers to distribute the Psi 2000 virus to the ventilation of the ship. Nurse Christine Chapel is infected, but Dr. McCoy remembers a study about the sudden release of endorphins to stimulate the production of antibodies to eradicate the virus. Khan knocks out Mr. Scott in the transporter room and uses the transporter to spread the virus to the entire ship. Khan is however defeated and he and MacGivers are taken to the nearest Federation detention center. External link * ''This Ain't Star Trek XXX 2: The Butterfly Effect'' In this porn parody of Star Trek The Original Series, it is stardate 3112.3, and the Enterprise has arrived to Butterfly VIII to investigate the disappearance of the Federation mining vessel . The landing party is attacked by aliens with spears and rocks and taken captive. Captain Jonathan Powers of the mining vessel is in the next cell from Bones and Spock. The Nautilus was destroyed and her crew killed by the aliens. The aliens are powerful women with small butterfly wings. Sulu and Chekov attempt to beam down to the planet, but due to an accident they materialize through time on Earth in the Oval office and find Marilyn Monroe having sex with President John F. Kennedy. It is the day before Kennedy was shot in Dallas and they manage to warn the president of the assassination before they are beamed out. The president cancels the trip to Dallas, and decides to spend another day with Marilyn instead. Scotty corrects the transport and the two men beam to Butterfly VIII, but an alien woman takes them captive. Kirk pretends to be a ruthless conqueror and the queen of the aliens wants to make Kirk her king. He tells her that he wants to spend time alone with her among the stars and asks for the launching code for the queen's ship. Kirk instead takes the crew back to the Enterprise. It turns out Kennedy was assassinated after all by the first lady who found him in bed with Marilyn Monroe. External link * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation - A XXX Parody'' This porn film is set in mid-season 6 of Star Trek: The Next Generation and continues the story arc of the alternate Tasha Yar from and her daughter Sela, last seen in . On stardate 46543.2, while en route to Starbase 112, the detects electromagnetic energy emanating from a barren world near the Romulan Neutral Zone. The landing party discover a metallic crate containing Tasha Yar in stasis. Counselor Troi and Riker go on a date on the holodeck, while Tasha recovers from her ten year long cryostasis. Tasha meets with Picard in his ready room. While Sela had previously told the crew that Tasha was executed when they tried to escape, this was apparently a lie. Tasha hopes to be a part of the crew again, though she is horrified to see Worf, a Klingon, as chief of security. La Forge goes to the holodeck and attempts to compile all the information on the case and brings up his Leah Brahms program for assistance. They realize that Tasha is emitting an unusual amount of tachyons. Data visits Tasha. He says her death in his universe helped him better understand Human relationships and offers to show her the holographic recording she made for her funeral. Tasha confronts Worf during his mok'bara training with Ensign Ro Laren, and challenges him into a fight. Afterwards she has sex with Data, after he reveals that they had an intimate encounter in his universe. The crew figure out that the tachyon emissions are a transmission to a Romulan ship. La Forge proposes to set up a tachyon detection grid with probes to find the Romulans, but a Romulan Warbird decloaks before they launch the probes. The Enterprise disables the shields of the Warbird, but Tasha under the control of the Romulans attacks Worf on the bridge and takes control of the ship. Sela is responsible for the plot and intends to capture the Enterprise-D. Data blocks the tachyon emissions with the deflector, freeing Tasha from the mind-control. The Romulans retreat, but Tasha collapses and dies as her life was dependent on the tachyon emissions sent by the Warbird. External link * ''This Ain't Star Trek XXX 3: This Is a Parody'' In this porn parody of , an away team from the prime universe USS Enterprise is surveying a red planet. When an ion storm starts to get stronger, the rest of the team beam up. Captain Kirk stays behind with Yeoman Malone. Transporter controls short circuit when Kirk is beamed up. He materializes instead on the transporter room of the of the alternate reality and encounters his younger 25-year old self, who was promoted to Captain when he was only a cadet. When the prime reality Kirk is examined in the sickbay, younger Kirk speculates his origins might have something to do with red matter again. Kirk finds out his alternate younger self is totally incompetent and terrified of mining vessels (after the Narada destroyed half the fleet a few years ago). Spock fakes having pon farr to get Nurse Chapel to ease his suffering. The Enterprise is taking Admiral Robert April to the planet Cygnet XIV, home to a female-dominated species. Lieutenant Marla McGivers and Yeoman Janice Rand teach the Admiral about Cygnet customs on mating. The Enterprise loses power when the evil mirror universe version of Captain Kirk sabotages engineering. Uhura knocks out mirror-Kirk and saves young Kirk's life. Mirror-Kirk is beamed back to his universe. When it comes time to beam prime-Kirk back, the crew fool young Kirk to the transporter pad and beam him to the prime reality instead. The older Kirk assumes command of the Enterprise in the alternate reality. External link * Po ''Star Ship Intercourse'' (1987) A bunch of interstellar sex criminals have escaped from a galactic penal colony, and gone to Earth in search of instant gratification. It's up to Lois Ayres and the crew of the Starship Intercourse to get them back. The film's tagline is "Beam us down!", and the film poster shows women on transporter pads. The women often beam away just after the act has been finished and much of the comedy relies on this. External link * ''Space Nuts'' This film includes a character called Uwhora and a ship called the USS Brad, apparently in homage to Federation name conventions. External link * ''Sex and Marriage'' (2003) This features a character called Captain James Quirk, who is a homage to Star Trek. ''Star Warp'd'' This claymation film parodies Star Trek, Star Wars, The Terminator, Robocop, E.T., Predator, Alien, and 2001, and features the Constitution-class refit USS Consolationprize, with Captain Kwirk, Mr. Spuck, Robofuzz, N.T., and Squatty, battling Dark Vapor and Mini-Maul on the Imperial Star Destroyer. Kwirk, Spuck, and Squatty are wearing 2280s style uniforms with laser pistols from "The Cage". The theme from is used throughout the movie; the theme music mixes the Star Wars theme and the Next Generation theme together. In one scene, Kwirk yells, "KHAAAAAAAN!" before Spuck sends him flying to deactivate the magnet beam. And another, Spuck enters from the turbolift, wearing black Terminator's sunglasses, says, "Gas! Gas, captain. Whatever their designation is merely, foul-smelling gas." then Kwirk replies, "What about that extra equipment for cataloging gaseous anomalies. Guys! It's got to have a tail pipe" similar to the scene in Star Trek VI. ''Star Wars'' films Billy Dee Williams was considered for Jean-Luc Picard. Both the Trade Federation droid and Republic Clone Trooper armies have uniforms with yellow/gold, blue, and red "shoulders" marking different types of troops. The "red shoulder" droid troopers, in particular, are destroyed in vast numbers (the "command" droids have gold shoulders as well). The Trade Federation's name may have itself been a reference, as in Episode II, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda refer to their vessels as "Federation Starships", while the word "starship" is rarely used in the Star Wars films. In Episode I, Qui-gon Jinn uses something similar to a Vulcan neck pinch to subdue a panicky Jar-Jar Binks. He is then told by Obi-wan Kenobi that he "over did it." Prior to supervising the visual effects for all of the Star Wars prequels, John Knoll acted as visual effects supervisor for and . Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith effects supervisor Roger Guyett assumed the role as supervisor for . ''Star Wreck'' Star Wreck is a series of Star Trek parodies by the Finnish movie director Samuli Torssonen. Star Wreck films: * Star Wreck I (1992) * Star Wreck II: The Old Shit (1994) * Star Wreck III - Wrath of the Romuclans (1995) * Star Wreck IV: The Kilpailu (1996) (kilpailu is Finnish for competition) * Star Wreck V: Lost Contact (1997) * Star Wreck 4½ - Weak Performance (2000) (events take place between films IV and V) * Star Wreck: In the Pirkinning (2005) * Star Wreck 2π: Full Twist, Now! (2012) All films are available for download and viewing online for free, with subtitles in various languages including Klingonese. ''Star Wreck: In the Pirkinning'' Star Wreck: In the Pirkinning was the first feature-length and professional-quality Star Wreck film and it has become one of the most internationally successful Finnish films of all time. The film is not only a parody of Star Trek but Babylon 5 as well. The success of the film led to Torsonnen producing Iron Sky, which sends up the Nazis on the Moon conspiracy theory, and also includes space battles. It is the best known of the Star Wreck series and frequently referred to as simply Star Wreck despite being the seventh in the series, because it is the best known internationally. In a tribute to Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, the crew travel back in time, and have to get their spacecraft repaired. However Captain Pirk decides to use Russian, rather than American, help in order to do so with very different results. ''Stay Tuned'' This film features parodies of a large number of TV shows, and includes a scene in which 's character Roy Knable finds himself as Captain Jean-Luc Picard, sitting on a command chair on the bridge of the Enterprise-D. The scene features alternate versions of Data, Worf, and Troi (all portrayed by Spike, the main villain, played by ), and concludes with Ritter exclaiming "Holy Shatner!" The film features Faith Minton in the cast. ''Suburban Commando'' Starring Christopher Lloyd. Shep Ramsey ( ) is an interstellar warrior, taking a vacation on Earth. Wandering into a video game arcade, Ramsey mistakes a game played by a boy to a real spaceship fight, and urges the boy to "use your phasers", then to "launch photon torpedoes". The film also features Tony Epper, Tom Morga, Christopher Neame and the voice of Frank Welker. ''Swingers'' Charles says he still hasn't told his Mom that he didn't get a part on . Ironically, the actor playing Charles costarred with Terry Farrell two years later. T ''Taps'' In this 1981 movie, cadets at the Valley Forge Military Academy are seen watching . The film features Ronny Cox and Billy Van Zandt in the main cast. Team America: World Police The destruction of "Earth" during the opening titles is actually stock footage of Veridian III exploding from . During the fight in Paris, Lisa says: "Terrorize THIS!" before shooting down a terrorist with a giant rocket gun, spoofing Worf's "Assimilate THIS!" scene from . The character of Sarah, claimed to be "the best empath from Berkeley's School for the Clairvoyant" is a slight parody of Deanna Troi. In different situations, she speaks up, stating the obvious facts, like "I sense a feeling of anger in him". In fact, noone actually believes she's a real psychic, until she successfully manipulates a pair of panthers into attacking the enemy instead of she and her teammate. When the Film Actors Guild (aka "FAG") members are ordered to fight Team America, Sean Penn shouts "Quapla!", which is then repeated by the other actors. The film features of voice of Maurice LaMarche. Coincidentally (or not), just like , it features the song "Magic Carpet Ride" by Steppenwolf. ''Ted 2'' Starring Seth MacFarlane (who also wrote and directed), Patrick Stewart, Michael Dorn, Nana Visitor, and Ron Canada. Stephen Collins was briefly considered to appear in it as well. Samantha calls some Comic-Con conventioneers dressed like Star Wars characters "Captain Kirk." The convention itself features people dressed like Kirk, Jean-Luc Picard, an Orion slave girl, a redshirt, and at least two Borg drones, as well as signs for Starfleet, and Rick – Michael Dorn's character – dresses up as Worf; Ricks's companion Guy, played by , likewise appears (in his case ) dressed up as a cheap knockoff of his own character). Donny tries to attack Ted by cutting loose a suspended Enterprise-D model but hits John instead. ''The Terminal'' INS agent Dolores Torres (played by Zoe Saldana) is a Trekkie, who claims to go to conventions dressed up as Yeoman Rand. Apart from Saldana, the film also featured Michael Nouri. ''The Three Musketeers'' (2011) In this 2011 remake of Alexandre Dumas' classic, a battle occurs in the last quarter of the movie that is a virtual reenactment of a combination of the first encounter between the Enterprise and the , and the Battle of the Mutara Nebula from The Wrath of Khan. In the scene the protagonists are returning to France in a fictional period airship, when they are jumped by the equally fictional airship of their antagonists in an reenactment of the first encounter, followed by demands of the evil Rochefort character that followed the same pattern of Khan's demands in the Star Trek movie, including the "generous" sixty seconds time allotted to hand over, in Rochefort's case, diamonds (Khan's line in scene 91 of the ). What follows is the reenactment of the Mutara Nebula encounter, when the airships of the heroes escapes by diving into the cover of clouds, complete with lightning flashes like those in the Mutara Nebula, again accompanied by several lines paraphrasing those spoken in the Star Trek movie, such as Athos' line, "He is persistent, I'll give him that." (Kirk's line in scene 181). The battle is decided when the heroes make use of Rochefort's "two-dimensional thinking" (Spock's line from scene 203) by surprising their enemy's ship from above. ''The Time Machine'' (2002) Vox 114, a hologram in a library, uses the Vulcan greeting as he says goodbye to the film's protagonist. As he disappears, the classic door "swoosh" is heard. Interestingly, this film's screenplay was written by John Logan, a Trekkie who also wrote . ''Timecop'' When a senator learns that time travel is possible, he states "Well, beam me up, Scotty." The film co-stars Bruce McGill as Commander Matuzak (a role Don Stark took over in the TV series version), who coincidentally went on to play another time travel official, Captain Braxton in . ''Top Gun: Maverick'' Fanboy's flight helmet has his call sign written in TOS font on it. ''Toy Story'' franchise ''Toy Story'' In the first feature length CGI film, was made by Pixar and Disney. It is about a pull-string cowboy doll named Woody and a space ranger action figure named Buzz Lightyear in the world where toys come to life. In the back of Buzz's suit, a symbol resembles the Star Trek badge. Buzz Lightyear does his mission log similar to the Captain's log. Buzz is stationed at the Gamma Quadrant in Sector 4, which is a reference to Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. In the fight of the gas station, Woody jumps on Buzz Lightyear the same way Admiral Kirk does at Commander Kruge from Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Buzz does a Vulcan salute at Woody after the fight. At the commercial of the Buzz Lightyear action figure, there is a reference of the wrist communicator from Star Trek: The Motion Picture and as Buzz Lightyear fires lasers in the commercial. The laser sound is from Star Trek V: The Final Frontier when the Klingon Bird-of-Prey destroys God of Sha Ka Ree. Before being spun off as Pixar, the Graphics Group of Lucasfilm's Computer Division created the Project Genesis demo seen in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. ''Toy Story 2'' The sequel features a scene with the camera pulling back to reveal Buzz Lightyear put into a box on a toy store shelf, surrounded by multiply versions of himself in same boxes, a similar pull-back scene to that revealing the assimilated Captain Picard among thousands of Borg drones in the beginning "nightmare sequence" of . Later in the film, when the real Buzz says goodbye to the other Buzz he flashes the Vulcan salute. Also, at the beginning of the film, Gamma Quadrant is mentioned in the video game featuring Buzz. ''Transformers'' Written by scribes Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman and featuring Glenn Morshower and Robert Foxworth, the Transformer called Bumblebee – who only communicates using recorded sounds and songs – can be heard relaying messages using sound clips of Uhura from The Original Series, using the lines "Message from Starfleet, captain" and the famous "Hailing frequencies open". }} External link * ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' Featuring Glenn Morshower, Robert Foxworth, George Coe, and Leonard Nimoy. Wheelie watches in Sam and Carly's apartment. Sam compares Dylan's car museum to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 alternate reality)|(presumably from the new movie) Enterprise]] due to its slick white appearance. Sentinel Prime (played by Nimoy) reuses Spock's Wrath of Khan line "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," albeit in a very different context. Transformers: Age of Extinction Featuring Kelsey Grammer, Titus Welliver, and Robert Foxworth. Lucas says the bump on his head makes him look like a Star Trek alien. ''(T)Raumschiff Surprise - Periode 1'' This 2004 German comedy film is a spin-off from the television sketch show Bullyparade, which featured skits of the Star Trek parody, "Raumschiff Surprise". The plot concerns around a spoof of the original starship Enterprise (called Surprise) and its (all gay) crew, including "Captain Kork", "Mr. Spuck" ("Mr. Spit"), "Schrotty" ("Trashy"), "Doc Pulle" ("Doc Pill" or "bottle"), etc. and also parodies of other science fiction franchises, like Star Wars. TOS is referred to as Raumschiff Enterprise (Spaceship Enterprise) in German, and the name is also a reference to (The Dream Ship), a West German analog to the series Love Boat in the USA. ''Treasure Planet'' Doppler at one point references Star Trek's Doctor Leonard McCoy with an utterance of "Dang it, Jim, I'm an astronomer, not a doctor!" ''Tropic Thunder'' Produced by Ben Stiller's company Red Hour and featuring Bill Hader. Tugg Speedman has a Terran Empire logo tattooed on one arm and watches the Gorn fight scene from on his iPod. ''True Romance'' Dick (Michael Rapaport) mentions that he auditioned for a role in T.J. Hooker. Clarence (Christian Slater) asks, "Did you meet Captain Kirk?". Apart from Slater, the film also featured Saul Rubinek. "Turkish Star Trek" Turist Ömer Uzay Yolunda (literally translated, "Ömer the Tourist in Star Trek") is part of a Turkish series of comedy films focusing on a character called "Ömer the Tourist" who finds himself in strange situations while traveling across Turkey. In this film, Ömer is beamed aboard the Enterprise – or the Turkish equivalent – with a vaguely effeminate Kirk and a somewhat more emotional version of Spock and ends up being part of a story remarkably similar to that of The Original Series episode (but also with elements of and ). The music and sound effects are notable, some clearly having been ripped directly from classic Trek episodes (and the rest being stolen from The Outer Limits). A major point of interest is the extensive use of Turkish historic sites such as Ephesus for location work. Thus, while it lacks an American-scale budget, it takes full advantage of classical sites of a type which America itself lacks, but arguably might have been appropriate for certain episodes. External links * * 7185067049150068960|Turist Ömer Uzay Yolunda (with subtitles)|video.google.com|Google Video}} * U ''U.F.O. In the opening scene of this 1993 direct-to-video vehicle for British comedian Roy "Chubby" Brown, a starship loosely resembling the ''Enterprise is seen flying through space, as a captain's log is recorded in voiceover. The ship is then revealed to actually be tiny, and gets splattered on the windshield of the ship belonging to the film's villains, causing the first officer (Roger Lloyd-Pack) to quip "Oh, look, there's a Spock on the windshield. Lucky it wasn't Klingons." ''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory'' Scotty is the name, or nickname, of one of the terrorists in the film. Scotty assumes the role of engineer after the terrorists capture a passenger train. ''Universal Soldier: The Return'' Toward the end of this 1999 movie staring Jean-Claude Van Damme, an encryption key that flashes up on a computer screen is "NCC170182461VIR". Unplanned A character performing an abortion uses the phrase "Beam me up, Scotty" to describe suction of pieces of a baby. W ''Walking Life'' One segment has declaring that "resistance is not futile", inverting the famous Borg catchphrase. ''Watchmen'' Starring Jeffrey Dean Morgan and including Matt Frewer. Sound effects from The Original Series can be heard while inside the Owlship "Archie". ''Wayne's World'' When Wayne, Garth, and Cassandra (an up-and-coming rock singer), arrive at a producer's (Benjamin Kane) studio apartment, Cassandra states that she has never had French champagne before. Benjamin responds that all champagne is French, or it is just sparkling white wine, but Americans call it champagne because they do not know the difference. To which Wayne, Mike Meyer's character, replies "Ah yes, it's a lot like ''Star Trek: The Next Generation. In many ways it's superior but will never be as recognized as the original." Also, Garth whistles the theme to ''Star Trek while they are looking at the stars. The film featured Mike Hagerty in the cast. ''Welcome to the Dollhouse'' Steve has a Next Generation poster in his room. ''The Wizard of Speed and Time'' In the feature length version of this movie, the characters go filming at Bronson Canyon, noting that it is where they are filming all the big fantasy features, citing Star Trek, as well as Lost Horizon, Flash Gordon, and Batman as examples. X ''X-Men: Apocalypse'' (2016) After the all powerful mutant En Sabah Nur has arisen from his millennia long suspended animation, young Storm takes him to a house in Caïro's slums. Once a god in ancient Egypt, En Sabah Nur needs to acquaint himself with the modern languages and this he does by using his powers to extract the information from a playing television set. At that moment is being shown on the set – in English. The film was directed by Star Trek enthusiast Bryan Singer, and the theme of that Star Trek episode actually fit the theme of this X-men film, as the clip shown concerned the scene where Carolyn Palamas denounces Apollo as a god. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (2014) When Hank McCoy (Beast) reveals his set-up for recording news off the available television stations in 1973, a repeat of is shown, specifically the clip of Kirk saying "We can go back in time." Like the in 1983 set above mentioned X-men film, this direct prequel was directed by Star Trek enthusiast Bryan Singer. The footage used in the film was taken from the remastered version of the episode, easily identifiable by the updated chronometer shots. As the scene is set in 1973 and the remastered version of the episode wasn't created until 2006, this constitutes an anachronism. Hank also comments about Peter's superhuman speed being "fascinating" (in the style of Spock). Z ''Zapped! The lead character uses his telekinetic powers to play with a model spaceship he built from a backwards ''Millennium Falcon with a pair of movie-era USS Enterprise warp nacelles and pylons glued onto it. He daydreams about the bridge crew members, who are recognizable parodies of the classic Trek crew, being attacked by his pet dog. Merritt Butrick who played Captain Kirk's son David Marcus in The Wrath of Khan, released during the same year, also appears in the film. ''Zapped Again! The lead character yells out "''Scotty, beam me up!" before he gets beaten by the antagonist of the film. ''The Zero Theorem'' This 2013 science fiction film by Terry Gilliam has a brief reference to the phrase "Beam me up, Scotty" in a confused phone call between Qohen and Bob. ''Zodiac'' In 's 2007 film, based on the real-life "Zodiac killer" case, the killer tells attorney Melvin Belli (played by Brian Cox) that he liked his Star Trek appearance, referring to Belli's role as Gorgan in . ''Zoolander'' The main antagonist fashion mogul is called Mugatu, named after the Mugato (commonly misspelled as "Mugatu"). Also, Zoolander's father cries out "Damnit, Derek, I'm a coal miner, not a professional film or television actor." (see I'm a doctor, not a...). Zootopia '' Starring Idris Elba. A movie theater is showing ''Star Trunk (elephant trunk). Also, supposedly (according to IMDb) the "P" in Nicholas P. Wilde's name stands for "Piberius", a nod to Kirk's middle name, Tiberius. de:Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Film) fr:Clins d'oeil (cinéma) 2